Naturel
by Lentilles
Summary: Steve sauve continuellement Natasha, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.


_Spoilers pour Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver et Avengers : l'Ère d'Ultron._

* * *

 **Naturel**

Beaucoup s'étaient escrimés en vain à toucher le cœur de Natasha Romanoff.

Steve Rogers y arrivait spontanément, sans essayer, sans faire exprès. Il lançait des bombes comme si c'étaient des évidences, il était juste lui-même et c'était plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé demander.

* * *

 **i)**

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans l'espace aérien européen que Steve réalisa. Il se sentit stupide pour ne pas s'être renseigné plus tôt. Pour sa défense, il avait dû assimiler beaucoup de choses, et il avait eu très peu de temps. Il était juste soulagé d'y avoir pensé avant de commettre une erreur irréversible.

Tout en ajustant ses gants pour la onzième fois depuis le début du vol, il se dirigea vers le cockpit.

« Agent Romanoff ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle avec un coup d'œil désinvolte par-dessus son épaule.

\- L'agent Coulson a mentionné que certains des vôtres étaient sous le contrôle mental de Loki…

\- C'est vrai.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen que je les reconnaisse ? »

Romanoff parut ébranlée par sa requête sans que Steve ne comprît pourquoi. Un des nombreux avantages d'un bouclier était de pouvoir assommer sans séquelles plutôt que tuer, et il en avait déjà profité plusieurs fois pour mettre à terre des cibles de valeur ou des soldats alliés ayant perdu la tête. Sûrement le SHIELD ne voulait pas qu'il commençât à abattre leurs hommes. Sûrement le SHIELD n' _abandonnait_ pas ses hommes.

« S'il a un arc et des flèches, c'est l'agent Barton, » fit brusquement Romanoff, les yeux braqués sur la verrière.

Steve ajouta un élément à sa liste des étrangetés du futur. L'archerie avait été depuis longtemps dépassée à son époque, et voilà qu'un agent d'une organisation à la pointe de la technologie en avait fait son domaine de prédilection ? Peut-être que ce siècle avait conçu des arcs et flèches supérieurs aux armes à feu…

Ou alors l'agent Barton était juste archaïque et ils pourraient fonder un club.

« Je vous sors sa photo et celle du Docteur Selvig, ça sera plus simple. »

Et l'agent Romanoff pressa plusieurs icônes sur sa console, trop rapidement pour que Steve pût comprendre la combinaison, et les portraits des deux hommes prisonniers du contrôle de Loki s'affichèrent. Steve les mémorisa avant de retourner à l'arrière se préparer à débarquer.

Et à affronter un dieu/extra-terrestre/sorcier/malade mental.

* * *

 **ii)**

Cette nuit-là, Steve rentra chez lui pour trouver des bottines à talon traînant dans son entrée, une veste en cuir brun négligemment lancée sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'agent Natasha Romanoff endormie sur son lit.

Il fût d'abord surpris, puis irrité, avant de se décider pour résigné. Il vivait dans le futur, avait combattu des extra-terrestres, les gentils agissaient exactement comme les méchants et le fils de son ami avait vingt ans de plus que lui ; qu'était une espionne anciennement russe entrant par effraction dans son appartement pour squatter ses couvertures ? Plus, elle avait certainement eu une aussi longue journée que lui. Et lui-même dormait tout aussi bien sur son canapé, voire sur son plancher, que dans son lit.

Prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible, il vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'était pas en fait en train de se vider de son sang avant de réarranger les couvertures et fermer le store. Puis il attrapa de quoi se changer et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Le matin suivant, il procéda selon sa routine silencieuse, jetant simplement un coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour vérifier que son hôte inopinée était toujours endormie avant de sortir courir quelques kilomètres.

Lorsqu'il revint une heure plus tard, l'agent Romanoff triturait son téléphone portable au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante à côté d'elle. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Elle ne lui offrit même pas d'explication lorsqu'il la dépassa pour se remplir un verre d'eau ; elle leva à peine les yeux. Était-ce normal ?

« Rentrer par effraction chez les gens et passer la nuit chez eux est quelque chose de courant au vingt-et-unième siècle ? lança Steve sans chaleur.

\- La sécurité de ton appartement est pitoyable, fit l'espionne avec un aplomb incroyable.

\- Je n'ai rien de valeur, » rétorqua-t-il sans temps mort.

Son regard dériva un instant sur le disque de vibranium aux couleurs de la nation, négligemment posé contre un mur, et son irritation s'estompa un instant pour laisser place à un serrement de cœur. Son bouclier était, à plus d'un titre, un ami fidèle et précieux, pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de penser que se le faire voler ou confisquer serait une libération.

L'indésirable pianotait toujours sur son téléphone. Steve se massa la tempe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là agent Romanoff ? demanda-t-il, espérant qu'une question directe lui apporterait une réponse directe.

\- Je bois ton café ? »

Elle délaissa finalement l'appareil pour affronter son regard. Elle affichait une expression mutine, tout sourire, et Steve sut qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais aucune réponse franche. Plutôt que s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance, il se dirigea vers son frigo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez comme petit-déjeuner ? Œufs ? Pancakes ? Salade de fruits ? Ou alors vous vous êtes déjà servie ? »

Par-dessus la porte du réfrigérateur, il la vit pencher la tête sur le côté.

« J'ai été éduqué, expliqua-t-il. Les hôtes, désirés ou non, sont nourris.

\- Salade de fruits, » choisit l'espionne sans relever son ton abrupt.

Steve hocha la tête pour accuser réception de la commande et se lança dans sa confection sans rien ajouter. Le silence était encore la meilleure réaction à avoir face aux lubies de Natasha Romanoff, il décida. Si elle voulait s'expliquer, elle le ferait, et si elle ne le voulait pas, il doutait qu'un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme la fît changer d'avis.

Si elle tirait un quelconque contentement de son intrusion dans son appartement, de sa nuit dans ses draps et d'un petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine, et bien qu'elle le fît. Il fallait bien que _quelqu'un_ profitât du fait qu'il fût encore vivant, non ?

« Captain America me prépare le petit-déjeuner, » déclara l'agent avec ce qui ressemblait à un rien d'émerveillement.

Il ne la corrigea pas. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'était pas Captain America tant qu'il n'avait pas enfilé le costume, ou au moins empoigné le bouclier. Il était juste ce bon vieux Steve Rogers à qui sa mère avait appris les bonnes manières et qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa vie de toute façon.

* * *

 **iii)**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla cette fois-là, Natasha était assise dans la chaise à sa droite, se mordillant la lèvre à la lecture du Washington Post.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » souffla-t-il avec une voix un peu trop cassée à son goût.

Il grimaça. Tout chez lui était cassé ; sa voix ne pouvait-elle pas être _une_ exception ?

Pour toute réponse, l'espionne retourna le journal de manière à lui montrer l'article qu'elle lisait. La double page titrait « Shieldgate : la vérité », une photo de lui en uniforme était en médaillon, un des héliporteurs en flamme en train de se crasher occupait tout le centre, un large encadré était intitulé « Qu'est-il advenu de Captain Amercia ? », et parmi cela, ce fut la plus petite image de Bucky au milieu du trafic qui attira directement son attention.

Soudain, il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de la photo granuleuse de son ami.

« Il m'a tiré du fleuve, » affirma-t-il.

Steve ne se _souvenait_ pas. La dernière chose que son esprit avait enregistré était sa chute, était Bucky qui le regardait tomber, était la sensation de _justesse_. Mais dans tous ses moments conscients, il revoyait le film, il réfléchissait, et il arrivait invariablement à la conclusion que seul Bucky avait pu lui éviter la noyade.

« Pour te laisser mourir sur la berge ? » rétorqua Natasha en pliant consciencieusement le journal.

Des lignes de douleur se peignaient sur son front, comme si l'acide qu'elle retenait la brûlait de l'intérieur. Le Soldat de l'Hiver était toujours son ennemi… Steve voulait débattre, défendre son ami, assurer que Bucky aurait eu plus que raison de simplement le laisser tomber mais qu'il avait malgré tout, malgré septante ans d'abandon et de tortures, sauvé quelqu'un dont il se souvenait à peine. Néanmoins, Natasha avait ses propres griefs à l'encontre du Soldat de l'Hiver et il n'avait pas la force.

Alors il changea de sujet.

« Merci, » fit-il.

Comme elle haussait les sourcils en questionnement, il développa :

« Pour m'avoir empêché de mourir sur la berge. Pour le sacrifice que tu as fait pour m'aider. Pour m'avoir fait confiance. Pour tout.

\- J'avais une dette envers toi, contra l'espionne en effaçant soigneusement toute émotion de son visage.

\- Ce n'était pas une dette. »

Il soutint le regard inflexible de Natasha. Le concept était simple, et n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait lui céder : lui sauver la vie n'était pas une faveur qu'il lui faisait, c'était… c'était un _cadeau_ , pour reprendre l'analogie. Il le referait, chaque jour s'il le fallait. C'était son travail, sa vocation, c'était ce qu'il voulait et en plus de cela c'était _Natasha_. C'était naturel.

Elle ne lui devrait jamais rien.

Finalement, elle sembla comprendre, ou capituler, car elle ferma les paupières un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle arborait un sourire tiré, fatigué, mais sincère. Du moins, Steve l'interprétait comme sincère.

« Je te sauverai la vie quand même.

\- Je sais. »

C'était l'apanage des amis.

* * *

 **iv)**

Steve se frotta les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres lumineux du réveil. Six heures quarante-et-une du matin. Sam dormait toujours du sommeil du juste dans le lit grinçant de leur chambre d'hôtel et les micros qu'ils avaient placés dans le bureau du chef de la police criminelle de la Saxe, un exécutant de poids dans l'Hydra européenne et trempé jusqu'au cou dans leur projet du Soldat de l'Hiver, captaient toujours des conversations.

« _… er muss nicht unterschätzt werden. Er ist komplett unvorhersehbar._

 _\- Und die anderen ? Captain America, die schwarze Witwe und der dritte… der Falke ?_

 _\- Meiner Informationen nach, sind der Captain und sein Freund in Deutschland, vielleicht sogar in Sachsen… Wir müssen mit Berlin koordinieren. Bezüglich der schwarzen Witwe, machen Ihnen keine Sorgen. Unser Handlanger in Prag hat alle ihre Feinde über ihre Position auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Sie wird bis heute Abend tot sein._ »

Steve réagit immédiatement. Si les ennemis de Natasha n'allaient pas perdre de temps, alors lui non plus. D'un pied, il réveilla Sam tandis que ses mains étaient occupées, l'une à retirer son casque d'écoute, l'autre à atteindre son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Immédiatement alerte, Sam attrapa le casque qu'il lui lança et, comprenant sans explication, activa le logiciel de traduction instantanée pour prendre le relai sur l'écoute.

Natasha décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« S'lut bro'.

\- Nat, si tu es à Prague, tu veux déguerpir ou appeler des renforts, » commença directement Steve.

En temps normal, il aurait joué quelque que soit le jeu qu'elle avait en réserve pour lui ce jour-là, mais un tireur était peut-être en train de se mettre en position alors qu'ils parlaient. Heureusement, elle saisit l'urgence instantanément. Natasha jura en russe.

« Je suis à Prague, confirma-t-elle ensuite.

\- Hydra a communiqué ta position à tous tes ennemis connus. Je peux aller soutirer la liste à un de leur homme si tu en as besoin. Je peux aussi être à Prague très rapidement.

\- Pas la peine, je suis déjà en train de bouger. »

Pour illustrer le point, les bruits de fonds de la conversation changèrent, et Steve reconnut l'intérieur d'un bus bondé.

« Où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle après s'être excusée en tchèque à quelqu'un.

\- Dresde. Hôtel _Alstadperle_ à Löbtau.

\- Mes ennemis sont très nombreux. »

Elle lui donnait l'occasion de se rétracter. Steve ne prit même pas la peine d'y réfléchir :

« Les miens aussi. »

* * *

 **v)**

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté Gyumri lorsque Natasha appela. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, Steve n'attendit pas plus d'une sonnerie pour répondre, craignant un appel à l'aide. Heureusement, Sam conduisait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Nat ?

\- Je vais tuer Stark, répondit-elle, la voix pleine de fatigue et de colère refoulée mais dénuée de toute trace de douleur ou de panique.

\- Tu as besoin d'un alibi ? proposa Steve d'un ton égal, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de Sam.

\- Nan, je vais mettre en scène un accident de laboratoire. Avec de l'alcool. Plus, j'ai toujours des contacts dans la police.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchit à ça…

\- Il est _très_ insupportable.

\- A se demander comment Maria s'en sort.

\- Maria a supporté _Fury_ pendant des années, » renifla Natasha.

Steve laissa échapper un léger rire étouffé.

« Vrai. Il faudra lui demander quelle expérience est la plus éprouvante.

\- Vous êtes où ? demanda brusquement son interlocutrice. Le type que vous deviez trouver en Ossétie vous a appris quelque chose ? »

Steve serra les dents. Cet homme, un scientifique âgé, quasiment sénile, s'était souvenu d'un américain avec un bras en moins. Il n'avait été qu'un gamin à cette époque, mais il avait été un génie et avait pris part à la conception d'une prothèse unique. De son travail, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. En parlait avec une telle fierté, et un tel mépris pour l'homme qui y avait été attaché, que Steve l'aurait tué sans hésitation ni remord eût-il été présent septante ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, l'homme ne pouvait plus nuire à personne, tout au plus leur donner la piste du laboratoire dans lequel il avait travaillé. Lui mettre une balle dans le crâne n'aurait été que merci.

« Est-ce que le SHIELD avait des installations scientifiques en Arménie ? Près d'Erevan ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais je chercherai, promit Natasha.

\- Ce n'est peut-être même pas le SHIELD, soupira Steve. Qui sait à qui Hydra a sous-traité ? D'ailleurs, vous voudrez peut-être creuser du côté de la Cordtech Corporation… D'après les documents trouvés chez notre scientifique retraité, ils ont payé pour pas mal de trucs suspicieux.

\- Cordtech. Je mettrai Stark sur le coup, ça lui donnera quelque chose de constructif à faire…

\- Natasha…

\- Mmh ?

\- Pourquoi tu appelles ? »

La ligne devint brusquement silencieuse. Ce qui n'était pas du tout dans les manières de Natasha. L'espionne avait toujours une réplique intelligente sur les lèvres, un retour cinglant sous la main ; elle n'était _jamais_ prise de court, _jamais_ à court de mots. Même quand elle mentait, même quand elle aurait voulu faire autrement. Steve fronça les sourcils en confusion.

Il s'apprêtait à la relancer, à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. Sa voix n'avait néanmoins rien de sa désinvolture usuelle. Au contraire, elle était grave, avec une tonalité éthérée, le genre qui suit une révélation :

« Clint peut être obtus quand il veut.

\- Oh. Il a bu avec Stark, interpréta Steve.

\- Il l'a acheté avec des nouveaux gadgets pour ses flèches… »

Ils conversèrent un long moment, discutant l'enthousiasme irresponsable du milliardaire, rejouant la mission où Clint s'était fait renvoyer sa propre flèche paralysante, évoquant leurs derniers accomplissements respectifs dans la lutte contre Hydra, Natasha mentionna une idée que le docteur Banner et elle développait pour contrôler le Hulk, il raconta une funeste rencontre avec la nourriture locale, et ils conclurent en se souhaitant bonne chance.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Steve proposa à Sam de le relayer, offre immédiatement acceptée.

Tandis qu'il s'installait au volant de leur Jeep et que son ami dépliait la carte, ce dernier demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait en fait Natasha ? »

Steve prit un instant pour se remémorer leur conversation dans son entier. Si elle avait simplement voulu les dernières nouvelles de leur quête, Natasha aurait adressé le sujet d'entrée de jeu sans s'en cacher, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Il haussa les épaules :

« Aucune idée. »

Il démarra.

* * *

 **vi)**

Steve était trop loin.

Et Natasha était trop près.

Et ils n'avaient pas assez de temps.

L'explosif avait été lancé à un pas d'elle, il était plusieurs mètres en arrière, et en se basant sur ses précédentes expériences avec ce type d'arme, il pouvait prévoir la puissance de la déflagration et compter les quelques instants restant avant cela. Tout autant que son corps avait été amélioré, il ne pouvait pas voler à mach huit, ou utiliser la traction d'un marteau magique, et l'intervention d'un de leur coéquipier serait trop tardive. Il était trop loin, elle était trop près, et ils n'avaient pas assez de temps.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait faire. Alors il la fit.

Steve cria « Nat ! » pour attirer l'attention de sa partenaire et lança son bouclier dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps de la voir l'attraper et se replier derrière que la déflagration survint. Se tournant instinctivement, il sentit la langue de flammes s'attaquer à son uniforme avant de se rétracter aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déployée.

La première chose qui vint après ça fut la voix de Stark dans son oreille :

« Cap' ! Romanoff ! Dites-moi que vous vous êtes pas mangé cette explosion en pleine face.

\- Je suis entier, » répondit-il, austère.

Il se redressa et roula brièvement les épaules ; les brûlures disparaîtraient avant le lendemain. Sans perdre plus de temps, il se précipita vers l'éclat bleu métallisé qui tranchait dans le décor gris et accidenté.

« Nat ? » appela Clint.

Si la ligne de communication n'émit qu'un bruissement parasite, Steve entendit clairement le gémissement. Complètement sonnée mais toujours fermement attachée au bouclier, Natasha respirait, en un seul morceau. Il s'accroupit immédiatement à son côté, écartant quelques débris qui pourraient la gêner.

« Elle est groggy mais vivante, rassura-t-il. Son émetteur est probablement mort. »

Et tandis que Stark se lançait dans un discours indigné sur le fait que _ses_ émetteurs ne mourraient pas et que _sa_ technologie était parfaitement capable de résister à une petite déflagration comme celle-là et que ça devait être _leur_ faute d'une manière ou d'une autre, Steve accomplit les vérifications médicales de base sur une Natasha qui revenait doucement à elle, s'assurant que sa colonne vertébrale n'avait aucun dommage.

« Pratique… ton jouet, » articula-t-elle avec peine.

Elle illustra son point avec un léger mouvement du bras qui fit sonner le vibranium contre la pierre. Et Steve, dans son soulagement, ne trouva pas mieux qu'un pince-sans-rire :

« J'espère que t'as pas abimé la peinture. »

* * *

 **vii)**

Natasha ne défronça pas les sourcils de la première demi-heure qu'elle passa dans son appartement. Elle étudia la visibilité depuis les fenêtres, jaugea la résistance des vitres, évalua les possibilités de retraite et d'évasion en cas d'attaque, inspecta la ventilation, apprécia l'insonorisation des murs et d'autres choses que Steve identifiait mal, tandis qu'il préparait des frappés avec un sourire amusé.

« J'aime bien les compartiments dans les accoudoirs, lâcha-t-elle une fois son inspection terminée.

\- J'ai pensé à toi quand je les ai vus, admit Steve en lui tendant un verre.

\- Par contre, la fenêtre du salon te laisse trop exposé.

\- Si on déplace la bibliothèque un peu sur la gauche ?

\- Ça pourrait jouer. »

Il se mit aussitôt à la tâche, et Natasha hocha la tête avec satisfaction une fois que le meuble procurait une meilleure couverture. Etant donné l'absence de vis-à-vis, Steve pensait qu'elle était un peu paranoïaque, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle fût à l'aise… et bien il se fichait de la position exacte de la bibliothèque.

« Et, reprit Natasha avec moins d'aise, la chambre supplémentaire est pour – »

Steve la coupa avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de dire Bucky :

« Pour tous les assassins réformés des environs, » finit-t-il avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable.

Bien sûr, il espérait, il _espérait_ , qu'un jour Bucky pût y prendre ses quartiers, mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'y avait pas également imaginé Natasha et Clint. En effet, malgré le fait que Stark eût mis une suite à la disposition de chaque Avenger, il retrouvait régulièrement les deux ex-agents dans la sienne. Ce qui en devenait parfois franchement troublant, surtout quand ils n'y faisaient rien d'autre que lire des journaux en silence.

Il avait d'ailleurs failli choisir un appartement à trois chambres, histoire d'embrasser pleinement cette étrange collocation, mais s'était retenu en réalisant que la notion de squat était certainement une grande part de l'attrait.

Pendant un instant, Natasha sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle eut un sourire timide, qui devint plus assuré, et elle leva son verre de frappé :

« A ton nouvel appartement, et puisse personne ne prétendre y mourir. Et puisse aucun de tes voisins n'être un espion sous couverture. »

Steve laissa échapper un soupir amusé puis tendit son verre à son tour.

« _Za mir vo vciem mirie_. »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « _Rogers, tu es ridicule_. », mais elle répondit :

« S _láinte_. »

* * *

 **viii)**

Cinquante-deux minutes que toutes les communications avec Clint avaient été coupées.

« Vous avez vu Romanoff ? »

Le docteur Banner cligna lentement des yeux, son bras à moitié tendu pendant au milieu d'eux. Stark occupait toujours la ligne par un des incessants monologues dont il avait le secret, mais Steve devenait miraculeusement bon à filtrer les rares informations importantes sans avoir besoin de se concentrer sur le torrent de mots qui les enrobaient. Ainsi, même si le milliardaire dissertait sur un dispositif destiné à lui éviter des fourmillements dans les extrémités, il accorda son attention au docteur Banner qui lui répondait :

« C'est marrant… j'allais vous poser exactement la même question. JARVIS dit qu'elle n'a pas quitté la tour, mais je ne sais pas où la chercher. »

Steve avait quelques idées. Il se demandait plutôt s'il était _avisé_ de la chercher. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, comme si le décor pouvait renfermer quelque indice sur la position de Clint ou l'état de Natasha. Puis il se passa la main sur le côté du visage. Stark était en train de chercher Clint, et il _allait le trouver d'ici peu_ , à eux de s'assurer que Natasha allait bien.

« Vérifiez les salles de gym, conseilla-t-il au docteur Banner. Je vais prendre les étages. »

Le scientifique hocha la tête avec un air reconnaissant et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, tandis que Steve partait directement pour les escaliers, avec une destination précise en tête et la voix de Stark dans l'oreille. La situation n'avait pas plus avancée lorsqu'il arriva devant les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués. Pas plus quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre pour y trouver Natasha, assise en tailleur sur son lit, des sacs en papier débordant de pelotes multicolores renversés sur ses coussins.

Il n'y avait que le cliquetis des aiguilles dont elle jouait avec la même dextérité avec laquelle elle maniait les armes à feu et sa respiration, presque inaudible. Son visage était neutre, comme un masque de papier vierge. Steve espéra qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre les caquetages de Stark.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il alla s'installer en tailleur à côté d'elle. Elle ne broncha pas, le rythme des aiguilles ne changea pas, ce qui était son code pour _tu peux rester_ , Steve avait appris. Il ne dit rien. A la place, il attrapa son cahier à dessin derrière la tête du lit et un fusain sur sa table de chevet et se perdit dans son rituel d'attente à lui. Dans la demi-pénombre de sa chambre, dans ce calme épais, forcé, détendu par des plis dans la laine et des traits sur le papier, la voix de Stark en devenait presque relaxante.

Presque.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Clint.

« Tu sais, fit Natasha avec une voix calme, vide, la première fois que Clint m'a vue tricoter, il a explosé de rire. M'a taillée avec ça pendant toute une semaine.

\- Je fais la même chose, énonça Steve en copiant son ton.

\- Tu es un artiste, corrigea-t-elle sans plus de vie. Je _tricote._

\- Je gribouille et tu tricotes, » maintint-il.

Elle n'acquiesça pas mais ne contesta pas non plus.

Elle tricota. Il gribouilla.

Stark n'avait toujours pas trouvé Clint.

Steve écarta son fusain pour jeter un œil sur l'ensemble. Sans y penser, il avait esquissé une passe alpine que traversait un chemin de fer. Sa gorge se serra.

« On va le trouver, affirma-t-il, comme pour conjurer.

\- Mmh. »

Stark faisait maintenant un exposé sur le recensement des espèces d'arbre dans le Minnesota, Steve ombrageait les crêtes de neige et le rythme des aiguilles n'avait pas vacillé. Clint était peut-être en train de mourir et ils ne pouvaient rien faire et Natasha tricotait.

Après que Stark avait changé de sujet encore trois fois, le cliquetis s'éteignit. Le silence soudain sembla irréel et Steve ouvrit la bouche, seulement pour la refermer en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Natasha posa la tête sur son épaule, et il accueillit le geste en pressant brièvement, affectueusement, la sienne contre ses cheveux.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec nous, » souffla-t-elle.

Il ne trouva qu'un murmure incompréhensible à lui offrir ; _pas moi_ n'était pas la réponse, mais _moi aussi_ semblait tout aussi faux.

Pendant que Natasha s'endormait, il veilla avec le flot de paroles intarissable de Stark dans son oreillette.

* * *

 **ix)**

« Atterrissage à Malpensa dans vingt minutes, » annonça Clint depuis le poste de pilotage.

Steve éteignit la tablette sur laquelle il était en train de travailler et alla s'attacher en prévision de la descente. Un comité d'accueil composé de dirigeants locaux les attendait à l'aéroport, raison pour laquelle Clint respectait les directives officielles de vol comme n'importe quel pilote et Stark était avec eux en costume plutôt que volant à côté dans son armure. L'implantation d'Hydra dans la région milanaise était trop subtile pour l'approche habituelle du on-fait-tout-sauter.

« Alors ? Excitée de revenir à Milan après toutes ces années ? » badina Stark.

Steve leva les yeux pour répondre, seulement pour se rendre compte que le milliardaire ne s'adressait pas du tout à lui mais à Natasha. Avant d'y réfléchir, il lança :

« Tu as été à Milan ? »

Il regretta la question avant même d'avoir de l'avoir terminée. Interroger l'espionne sur n'importe quel élément de son passé était au mieux inutile au pire insensible, et cette occasion comptait dans la seconde catégorie à en croire le visage fermé de Natasha et le regard inquiet que Bruce dardait sur elle. Mais il avait été emporté par un enthousiasme bon enfant à l'idée qu'un événement de son ancienne vie, un événement n'impliquant pas la guerre, le sang, le traumatisme, pût être partagé. Sûr, il avait été à Milan pour combattre Hydra la première fois également, mais il retenait de la ville quelques moments détendus avec son commando (avec Bucky) et l'accueil des habitants.

Il avait juste pensé à quel point cela devait être agréable de discuter paysage et évolution de la ville avec Natasha et non au fait qu'elle y avait probablement perpétré un assassinat ou l'autre. Avec une grimace contrite dans sa direction, il s'apprêta à détourner la conversation en racontant sa propre expérience dans la région, mais Stark fût plus rapide :

« Bien sûr qu'elle a été à Milan. Tu n'as pas lu ses dossiers ?

\- Non, » répondit simplement Steve.

Il n'enregistra pas la réaction du génie car il regardait Natasha, dont les yeux s'étaient sensiblement élargis. Il haussa légèrement les épaules ; il avait décidé de lui faire confiance sans rien savoir de ses actions passées, cela ne changeait pas. C'était son histoire, sa confession à faire, il ne voulait l'entendre que d'elle-même.

Il appliquait d'ailleurs le même principe au reste de leur équipe : il n'avait pas touché aux comptes-rendus de mission de Clint, ni aux suivis de Stark et du docteur Banner, pas plus qu'aux quelques rapports que le SHIELD avait pu avoir sur Thor.

Sentant tous les regards sur lui, même celui de Clint qui devrait définitivement se concentrer sur leur atterrissage, Steve tenta de ramener l'attention sur la situation présente :

« Barton, yeux sur la route. Stark, s'il-vous-plait, n'essayez pas de parler italien. Le Général Errico n'a pas le sens de l'humour… »

Et malgré son expression de _capitaine_ , ferme et fermée, il glissa un sourire discret en réponse à celui, ouvertement reconnaissant, de Natasha.

* * *

 **x)**

Lorsqu'il sentit le canapé se déformer sous le poids de Natasha, il tourna la page de son carnet, abandonnant un plan tactique pour commencer à gribouiller librement afin de pouvoir offrir plus d'attention à son amie. Elle avait l'air détendu, avec un sourire facile et les cheveux imparfaits, et Steve n'eut aucun mal à deviner d'où elle revenait.

« Le docteur Banner va bien ?

\- Nos progrès sont encourageants, répondit Natasha, toujours professionnelle. On est prêts pour tester la berceuse en conditions réelles.

\- Mhm. Au prochain code vert. »

Elle respira profondément et s'enfonça dans les coussins. Steve lui jeta un regard en coin, qu'elle surprit et auquel elle répondit par un froncement de sourcil. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête et afficha un sourire entendu. Natasha comprit parfaitement :

« Ne commence même pas Rogers, prévint-elle en brandissant son index.

\- Marrant venant de celle qui a essayé de jouer les entremetteuses pendant des mois… »

Mais il n'insista pas, retournant à son dessin tandis qu'elle prenait une mimique faussement outrée. L'important était juste de lui faire savoir qu'en discuter avec lui était une option qu'elle avait.

Pendant toute une minute, Natasha ne dit rien. Puis elle se lança, de but en blanc, avec une incertitude qu'elle ne laissait transparaître que rarement, elle qui prétendait toujours tout savoir :

« Est-ce que c'est stupide ? »

Steve glissa son crayon dans la rainure, ferma son carnet et se repositionna pour lui faire face. Elle joua le jeu et accrocha son regard.

« Est-ce que c'est stupide de vouloir vivre quelque chose d'agréable, de croire qu'on peut avoir autre chose que des hématomes et du sang sur les mains, de chercher le bonheur ? »

Il pensa aux copines de Bucky dont les robes amenaient de la couleur dans leur grisaille. Il pensa à Peggy, à tous ses espoirs, à leur danse qu'ils s'étaient promis. Il pensa à Peggy, à la chance qu'elle lui avait donnée, aux regards volés, aux bégaiements, à la chaleur, à sa voix. Il pensa à Peggy qui avait été là le jour où Bucky ne l'avait plus été. Il pensa à Peggy, à son sourire dans son compas, à un rêve très lointain où le rouge était beau. Il pensa à Peggy, à ses mains ridées, à l'absence qui brillait désormais dans ses yeux plus souvent qu'à son tour, à la vie photographiée à son chevet. Il pensa à Peggy et à tout ce qui n'avait jamais été.

Si Natasha avait une chance, alors elle devait la saisir.

« C'est tout sauf stupide, affirma-t-il solennellement.

\- Je me sens un peu idiote, avoua l'espionne avec un demi-sourire.

\- Et tu te sens _bien_ , » répliqua Steve.

Après une hésitation, preuve qu'elle considérait sérieusement le fait, elle hocha la tête en confirmation. Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui rendit.

Content de ce résultat, Steve ouvrit son carnet et le tendit à Natasha pour qu'elle pût y admirer le dessin minimaliste d'un Hulk offrant un bouquet de fleurs, dans lequel tranchait une jambe arrachée, à une Natasha trois fois plus petite que lui dont les étuis à pistolet dépassaient sous l'ourlet de sa robe d'été. L'espionne lui lança l'expression qu'elle réservait aux élucubrations de Stark, à l'humour mal placé de Clint et à sa propre naïveté, comme elle l'appelait.

Mais elle lui demanda si elle pouvait garder le dessin, ce à quoi Steve répondit en lui arrachant volontiers la page.

* * *

 **xi)**

Le bruit léger des pas de Natasha lui fit lever la tête. Elle était là, dans l'embrasure du couloir, les cheveux défaits et les cils collés aux paupières. Ils échangèrent silencieusement les _tu peux pas dormir ?_ _moi non plus_ suite auxquels Steve se décala sur la droite pour inviter son amie à s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé. Dans le craquement du plancher et le bruissement de tissus, Natasha s'exécuta, passant ses jambes au-dessus des siennes et reposant sa tête contre le dossier.

Steve appuya gentiment son carnet de croquis contre ses genoux, tourna la page et échangea le feutre fin rouge pour le noir, dans l'optique de dessiner quelque chose de plus joyeux. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Natasha attendait de lui, mais certainement pas qu'il l'accablât de ses propres griefs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il doucement, avec un coup d'œil vers elle.

Comme d'habitude, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait le regard rivé sur les traits qu'il déposait sur la feuille mais les yeux vitrés de fatigue et d'indifférence.

Steve songea aux causes possibles de ses insomnies. La pensée de Bruce, crashé quelque part, sans moyen d'appeler à l'aide ? Les réminiscences de la vision causée par Wanda Maximoff ? Ou, comme lui, la première estimation du nombre de victimes par les autorités sokoviennes ? Quelque chose d'autre entièrement ? Tout cela semblait bien au-dessus de ses compétences. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était exercer une pression rassurante sur sa cheville lorsqu'il changeait de feutre.

« Tu as discuté avec Tony ? fit Natasha de but en blanc.

\- Pas autant qu'on aurait dû, répondit-il sans essayer de cacher son regret à ce sujet.

\- Et ?

\- Et je pense qu'il sera désormais plus prudent avec ses projets potentiellement dangereux et les programmes extra-terrestres. »

A la vérité, Tony lui avait semblé plus se reprocher d'avoir _raté_ Ultron que de l'avoir _créé._ Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point sa propre hypocrisie teintait son jugement. Était-il si suspicieux face à la volonté de son coéquipier de mettre fin à la guerre parce que sa vie n'avait un sens qu'à travers elle ?

« Est-ce que c'est moi ? »

Steve suivit le regard de Natasha sur le chat roux avec une tâche noire en forme de sablier sur son dos, portant des bracelets bleu électrique sur les pattes, lové dans des coussins au milieu de la page blanche. Effectivement, c'était censé être elle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une reconnaissance aussi fulgurante.

« Oui, répondit-il, incertain de ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Pourquoi je suis un chat ? »

Elle avait le front plissé, comme si la question de sa représentation sur un dessin rapide de qualité médiocre, fait à deux heures et demie du matin, était non seulement de la plus haute importance mais également un mystère impénétrable. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si le problème avait un vrai sens ; il dessinait parfois Fury comme un hibou grand-duc borgne ou Tony comme un castor équipé d'un réacteur ARC.

« Parce que représenter un corps humain est plus compliqué et qu'il est vraiment trop tôt ? tenta-t-il.

\- Oui mais pourquoi un chat ? Pourquoi pas une araignée ?

\- Pourquoi tu serais une araignée ? »

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de mentionner son nom de code, il précisa :

« Je ne dessine pas Clint comme un faucon. Ce sont juste des dénominations. »

Sûr qu'il aurait choisi autre chose que _Captain America_ si on lui avait demandé son avis.

« Et tu dessines Clint comme quoi ? demanda Natasha, les plis sur son front toujours présents.

\- Un loup.

\- Et toi ? »

Steve prit un instant de trop pour répondre, hésitation certainement remarquée, analysée et consciencieusement cataloguée par son interlocutrice. Le fait était simplement qu'il ne se représentait pas, ni sous la forme d'un animal ni tout court. Plus.

« Un dodo ? »

Natasha lui donna son meilleur regard sceptique. Il y répondit avec un sourire tendu.

« Un poisson-globe ? »

C'était toujours mieux qu'un singe savant, quelque part.

L'espionne renifla, son front lisse d'avoir résolu quelque que fût le problème qu'elle avait.

« Tu es juste super nul pour trouver des totems en fait, » lança-t-elle.

Steve haussa une épaule. Il ne cherchait pas à donner un sens métaphysique à tout lorsqu'il dessinait, pas plus qu'il ne prétendait déceler toutes les subtilités de caractère. Dans un monde avec des extra-terrestres belliqueux et des robots meurtriers, ils devaient monter au front qu'ils se sentissent plus tigre ou souris.

Natasha le fit sortir de sa rêverie en appuyant gentiment son talon contre sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tu as ta place tu sais, affirma-t-elle. Pas besoin de te gonfler pour ça. »

Quelque chose dans sa cage thoracique se réchauffa, parce que, même si ce n'était qu'une platitude, l'intention de le réconforter en elle-même était plus que suffisante, surtout venant de Natasha dont ce n'était pas le genre.

« Je suppose, admit-il. Je suppose que nous sommes dans un genre d'anomalie. Là où tout est bizarre, et tordu, et dément, nous avons tous notre place parce que plus rien ne l'est. »

Le visage brièvement ouvert de Natasha se ferma et, très doucement, elle dit :

« Il y a pire qu'être bizarre, tordu et dément. »

Et Steve n'était pas certain qu'elle parlât de Wanda Maximoff, il n'était pas certain qu'elle parlât de quelqu'un en particulier d'ailleurs, mais il pensa à Bucky que la majorité du monde ne voyait comme rien d'autre que pire que bizarre, tordu et dément.

La pensée que Natasha parlât d'elle-même l'effleura ensuite, accompagnée d'un poids supplémentaire dans son estomac. Il l'écarta néanmoins, parce que la personne à qui elle référait ce postulat, si vraiment elle le référait à quelqu'un, n'avait aucune importance dans ce contexte, ni aucune influence sur sa réponse :

« Et ce pire-là aura tout autant sa place. Je crois que nous sommes bien au-delà de toute… _nature._ C'est plus une question de _but_. »

Natasha le regardait étrangement et Steve devait admettre que rien de tout cela n'avait vraiment de sens. Pour sa défense, il n'était pas certain, après avoir sauvé l'humanité d'un sort dans lequel ils l'avaient précipitée eux-mêmes, que _quelque chose_ avait encore du sens.

* * *

 **xii)**

Après la fin de la première séance d'entraînement officielle des nouveaux Avengers, Steve et Natasha tombèrent dans une discussion facile. Ils abordèrent plan de formation, tactique, logistique, bien-être de Clint et de sa famille, dignité des androïdes, etc., dans une parfaite routine qui les mena sans s'en rendre compte sur le palier de son appartement. Sans s'arrêter dans sa lancée, Steve ouvrit la porte et la tint ouverte pour Natasha, seulement pour s'interrompre au milieu d'une phrase en réalisant qu'elle n'esquissait pas un geste pour entrer.

« Je ne dors pas ici ce soir, » expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Steve se demanda brièvement depuis quand Natasha se considérait plus colocataire que squatteuse. Pour le reste, il n'allait pas essayer de la faire changer d'avis, mais…

« Tu as le temps de boire un verre ? »

Elle haussa gracieusement les sourcils en surprise, puis se hâta d'accepter, comme si elle craignait qu'il rétractât son offre. Il devait reconnaître que ce n'en était pas une qu'il faisait régulièrement : l'intéressée se servait ordinairement sans invitation.

« Mais juste un verre, prévint-elle en se débarrassant de ses chaussures. Ne va pas commencer à me cuisiner quelque chose que je serais ensuite dans l'obligation de manger.

\- Je promets de ne pas prendre avantage de ta politesse d'hôte. »

Natasha lui retourna son sourire sarcastique. Tandis qu'elle s'installait au comptoir, il sortit de derrière les conserves sa bouteille de schnaps d'Augsbourg intouchée. Alors qu'il la laissait sur le comptoir pour trouver deux verres, Natasha en profita pour examiner l'étiquette.

« Schnaps, hein, commenta-t-elle laconiquement, ses doigts jouant avec le sceau intact.

\- Je la gardais pour une occasion spéciale. »

Steve posa les verres sur le comptoir. Il avait acheté cette bouteille peu de temps après son arrivée dans ce siècle, avec la faible intention de l'ouvrir à la prochaine occasion pour, peut-être, aider sa mémoire ouverte à vif à cicatriser. Mais pas plus qu'il n'avait eu l'opportunité de trinquer avec le docteur Erskine, il ne lui avait été donnée aucune raison de célébrer.

Il avait dormi durant le huit mai et le deux septembre. Il avait dormi durant le mariage de Peggy. Vaincre Loki avait signifié détruire Manhattan, découvrir que le SHIELD n'était pas son idéal, et, après le contrecoup et les résolutions, se retrouver sans personne avec qui trinquer. Quand enfin il y aurait eu quelqu'un, il n'y avait plus rien eu à célébrer, juste une tâche à accomplir. Le sceptre de Loki n'avait pas été ce qu'il voulait chercher. Et Ultron… ils n'avaient eu aucune victoire face à Ultron.

« Quelle est l'occasion spéciale ? » s'enquit Natasha.

Steve sortit de sa transe et commença à servir l'alcool.

« La création des nouveaux Avengers ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu veux dire, ceux composés d'une gamine qui, il y a peu de temps encore, essayait de nous tuer, d'un androïde créé à moitié par notre ennemi et à moitié par les créateurs de notre ennemi, du meilleur pote de Stark et de… »

Steve haussa un sourcil, la défiant de trouver quelque chose à redire du dernier membre de l'équipe. Non pas qu'il prévoyait d'arguer, Natasha et la mauvaise foi faisaient une équipe imbattable, mais il savait qu'elle avait pour Sam un respect qu'elle n'avait pas pour grand-monde.

« … et je suppose que Sam est décent, en fait, finit-elle avec son sourire en coin.

\- Et bien on a les occasions qu'on peut. »

Ignorant volontairement les interprétations défaitistes de ses propres paroles, Steve tendit son verre à Natasha. Elle baissa les yeux sur son contenu, le fit tourner, puis demanda :

« Et on toaste à quoi ? »

 _A la santé des gringalets._

 _Aux chances dépassées._

 _Aux disparus ne voulant pas être retrouvés._

 _A tourner la page._

« A l'espoir que, lorsque finalement les forces nous quitteront, un ami sera là avec nous pour trinquer à la fin de la lutte. »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Natasha le dévisagea, indéchiffrable. Il fuit son regard en changeant de jambe d'appui :

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec une demi-moue. Je suis nul à ça. C'était censé être joyeux –

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle doucement. J'aime bien celui-là. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, répéta :

« J'aime bien celui-là. »

Puis elle sourit en grand et sincère, et leva son verre :

« A l'espoir que, lorsque finalement les forces nous quitteront, un ami, ou plusieurs, seront là avec nous pour trinquer à la fin de lutte. »

Steve mima son mouvement et imagina, pendant juste un éphémère battement de cœur, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Laura et lui sur le porche des Barton à l'heure d'une aube enneigée, vieux, usés et ridés, et vivants et heureux, faisant exactement ça. Aussi vite, l'image s'effaça avec l'amertume de tous les rêves.

A la place du vide qui suivait d'habitude, il vit Natasha descendre son verre cul-sec.


End file.
